Trevor Sheldon
Biography Trevor Sheldon was a high school student and Jill Roberts' ex-boyfriend. Trevor is the high school jock and is a very attractive young man. He was the ninth character to fall victim to the fourth Ghostface killing spree during Scream 4. His character is heavily based on Billy Loomis, but character also blends of references of Neil Prescott as his compassion for Jill never fades and is determined to protect her throughout the story. Trevor is probably a ladies man. He would never hit a woman. Trevor is the ex-boyfriend of Jill Roberts and at one point, most likely while they were dating, he was allowed to enter her home via her bedroom window. During the time they were dating, Trevor told Jill that he loved her. He and Jill also had sexual intercourse at some point, which we learn was Jill's first time. Trevor later went out with another girl (possibly Jenny Randall) which caused their relationship to crumble and caused several of their friends to be angry with him. He consistently tried to get back into the good graces of Jill but to no avail. This is probably due to Jill's secret relationship with film geek, Charlie Walker. Scream 4 In the opening scene, when Jenny's on the phone with Ghostface, she is confused on who she is talking to on the other line. She asks the mystery caller, "Is this Trevor?" The killer replies, "Do I sound like a Trevor to you?" This is seen by some as evidence that Jenny was the girl Trevor cheated on Jill with but it is not concrete proof and is merely fan speculation. At school, while Jill is telling her friend, Kirby Reed, of Charlie's attractions to her, Trevor pops up unexpectedly behind Jill's locker as she is closing it, startling both girls. He begins to plead for Jill's forgiveness by saying he shouldn't have let her go but she interrupts him. She tells him when a girl gives him everything and he goes out with someone else, that's dumping her then walks away. Moments after, film geek and fellow high school student, Robbie Mercer, taunts him asking, "What's your favorite scary movie, man?" Trevor, with a grim facial expression, says, "I'll show you. GRRR!!" This seems to scare Robbie and causes him to run off while switching off his headset. After Jill's cousin, Sidney Prescott, is situated in the Roberts house, Jill comes out of the bathroom and into her room where Trevor surprises her by having climbed into her room through the window. This is similar to what Billy Loomis did with Sidney in Scream. She is unhappy about this and tells him, "You have no right to be here... not anymore." This shows it was not the first time he had done this. Moments later, Sidney comes in and immediately apologizes, not knowing Jill had company. Jill says, "No, he was just leaving. It's my ex." Sidney politely says, "Hi." Trevor says hello and they have a brief acquaintance. Once he leaves, Sidney stares at Jill while seeming to be remembering when Billy snuck through her window, saying to Jill, "You remind me of...me." Later on, Kirby answers Jill's phone when it's called by Ghostface from Trevor's phone while Kirby and Jill are watching a movie. Kirby, thinking it's Trevor, says she'll handle it. It soon becomes obvious that it's not Trevor but the killer. He apparently knows what film they are watching and says he's "standing in the closet." Kirby checks Jill's closet but the killer reveals he did not say which closet he was in. It is revealed that Ghostface was standing in Olivia Morris' closet. After Olivia is brutaltaly murdered, Trevor is seen rushing through the front door of Olivia's house shortly after Ghostface has escaped, where he goes upstairs to assist a wounded Jill. Trevor is present at the School Cinema Club meeting where he is seen giving a look of hatred or anger to Sidney. Kirby shows this to Sidney using her mobile phone to access the footage being streamed to Robbie's website via his headset. Trevor shows up again at Stab-a-thon and greets Kirby with a few unknown teenagers. Kirby gives him the middle finger and continues to talk to Jill on the phone. Later, he shows up at Kirby's house, having been "invited" by a text from Jill's phone. It's revealed she didn't send him anything and she doesn't even remember where she put her phone. When asked about his phone being missing, he claims he got a new one. Trevor follows Jill upstairs to help her look for her phone. When he comes back downstairs, he interrupts a moment between Kirby and Charlie. As he sits down and expresses his excitement over watching the opening scene of Stab 7, Charlie furiously storms out. This causes an angry Kirby to demand to know who invited him. He states that it obviously wasn't her and goes back upstairs to find Jill as Kirby tells him to get out of her house. Jill comes down and tells Kirby there was no text sent to Trevor from her phone. She asks where he is and Kirby says he went upstairs looking for her. Jill says she didn't see him up there. This disappearance is possibly where he is tied up and bound. Death Later, after Jill and Charlie are revealed as the killers, they pull a tied-up Trevor out of the nearest closet. Charlie throws Trevor across the floor while Jill explains that she plans on making Trevor look like the mastermind behind the latest murder spree. After they tear the duct tape off of his mouth (they had used it as a gag to keep him from screaming and being heard), he shouts that he loved Jill. She kicks him in the head, says that she isn't the girl that he should've cheated on, and shoots him in the groin. While he is screaming in pain, she proceeds to kill him by shooting him in the forehead. Later, after Jill had stabbed Charlie to death to pin him as Trevor's accomplice, Jill unties Trevor's hands and legs. She then uses his lifeless hand to pull out some of her hair, and to scratch her face. She planned on making it look like he and Charlie were the killers, and that she killed them both in self-defense. Initially, the police and media seem to believe her, but they later find out that Trevor was actually innocent.